


Her

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: Holtzmann's thoughts about Erin. Holtzmann POV.





	

Her 

The way her bangs get in her eyes when she's working on her research, concentrating so hard the rest of the world falls away. 

The way she blushed when I winked at her, trying to put her at ease. 

Her smile when I was dancing, showing off to impress her, nearly setting myself on fire just to get her to notice me. 

The dorky way she dances, as though her heart knows what to do but her body never learned how to follow. 

Her prim outfits, neat and put-together, the world's tiniest bowtie and all. Her shoes most of all, though they must pinch her feet, they make every curve of her body stand out at attention, hopefully following me. 

Her rehearsed words falling to pieces whenever Kevin is around. Blushing at every stupid word he says, making herself small for him. 

Her friendship with Abby and Patty, strong as hell, yet she effortlessly stands apart from the group. 

Her thirst to be taken seriously one minute, to blow the world to bits the next. 

Her smile, her awkward grace, her calculations, her meticulous notes, her pointed nose, her eyes. 

Her.


End file.
